New California Republic
New California Republic The NCR is a union of 5 states plus incorporated territories spreading from Baja California to Oregon along the West Coast, with holdings as far east as Nevada and Arizona. History The New California Republic was founded in 2186Fallout Bible 0 when Shady Sands formed a trial council to draft a constitution. In 2189 each of the five states that were part of that council, Shady Sands, Dayglow, the Boneyard (sometimes Los Angeles), Maxson, and the Hub,Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Faction Profiles voted to join the federation. Aradesh was appointed the first president, who ruled until his disappearance on an expedition with Seth, the First Ranger, to find Vault 13. Tandi, Aradesh's daughter, called the Great Mother or Mother of the Republic for her famous tenure of 52 years, in which the Republic saw massive growth, incorporating much of Northern California (Redding, Modoc), Nevada (New Reno, Vault City), and Oregon (Klamath) into the union. The growth continued for a short time under her vice president and successor Joanna Tibbett, until in 2253, when she was voted out of office"...she was voted out of office (2253) after 38 NCR citizens were murdered by raiders in the Mojave Wasteland." (Joanna Tibbett) for an overly timid response to the massacre in the Mojave, replaced by the war hawk Wendell Peterson. Peterson almost immediately forced the NCR into a violent and anti-masonic conflict against their former allies, the Brotherhood of Steel. This resulted in the NCR's gold reserves being destroyed and its currency's inflating to less than 40%An NCR dollar in Fallout 2 is worth the same as a bottle cap in Fallout, whereas a bottle cap is worth NCR$2.50 in Fallout: New Vegas. of its original value. In order to try and limit inflation of the young nation's currency, Peterson and his successor, Aaron Kimball, initiated a vigorous expansion of the nation's borders and physical wealth. It was there, that in 2277, the NCR met its greatest foe since the Brotherhood of Steel, over Hoover Dam. Population Known * The population of the NCR in 2241 is 700,000. * Shady Sands was at around 200 in 2161 and rose to 3,000 by 2241. Conclusive * The growth rate for trading hubs with Shady Sands' situation is around 3.39% between 2161 and 2241.Growth rate for Shady Sands ** This includes the HubAlso located along I-15 which may displace results., Junktown, and New Reno.All located along the US-395 route. ** This means that the Hub, which had 1,000 citizens in 2161 likely had a minimum of 15,000 citizens in 2241, and in extent 60,000 in 2281. * The population of the NCR is at a nominal minimum of 950,000 by 2281wikipedia:Rate of Natural IncreaseThis excludes all expansions as there are no clues to how much population the NCR absorbed in its expansion since 2241. Economy Redding was worth at least 60%By the pattern of economic recovery the decision to back the NCR Dollar with water would only be made if it would increase the value of the dollar. of the NCR's economic base pre-Brotherhood War. Any other large reserves of wealth were likely concentrated in the capital, or large settlements like the Hub or Dayglow. The problem with the NCR losing its gold backing is that the next best physical backing is salvage, which is worth less and less now that the NCR has become an industrialized nation.Gun Runners and a mechanized army and air force, as well as standardized military gear proves that the NCR has at least made their way to the advancement of machine tools.Powder Gangers were brought in to work on railroads Another problem is that much of the nation still uses a barter system as opposed to a capital-to-good system, which devalues any paper currency as it isn't a physical item, rather a currency, unbacked. Notes References